


More and More Everyday.

by WestAllen_YaDig



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_YaDig/pseuds/WestAllen_YaDig
Summary: Barry’s letter to Iris in their one year wedding anniversary.





	More and More Everyday.

Dear Iris,

I don’t think there’s a word in the English dictionary to describe how I feel about you. I don’t think there ever will be an emotion to describe how you make me feel and have made me feel for the past 2 decades.

I don’t know anyone more brave, courageous, strong, considerate, passionate, kind and beautiful inside and out. It’s still crazy to me after all these years of crushing and fantasising that your Iris West Allen are my wife.

And I am beyond lucky that I get to wake up to your face every morning. I wouldn’t be the man I am today if it wasn’t for you, constantly holding me together during my hardest moments. Taking care of me, being there for me when I need you, you’re my rock.

Thank you for being someone I can lean on, talk to, and come home to. Every time I’m out doing flash business you give me something to fight for, something to come home to, every time I go out I do it for you. So that you’re safe and happy.

I promise to always take care of you, protect you, hold you, wipe your tears, comfort you, and love you unconditionally everyday.

I promise that as our marriage grows, I will continue to keep learning and growing with you and be at your side when necessary.

I promise to never fail you and be the best husband I possibly can every single day. 

I love you more than life itself.

Happy one year wedding anniversary Iris West Allen.


End file.
